A Clown's normal day goes wrong
by sparcklecake
Summary: Hisoka was just having a normal day like any other, or at least he was until an old woman does something that surprises him.


**Summary:** Hisoka started out having another normal day just like any other. Then he meets an old woman who surprises him.

**Rating:** K+

**Warning:** This is pure crack some OOCness but not too much. I am sorry about grammar I tried my best to fix things.

Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me.

* * *

Today was just another normal day for the clown. Like always he awoke at 5AM, took a shower, got dressed, and then left the hotel he was staying at. Yes it was just a normal day…..or at least it was. The day started to break from normal around noon when an old woman came up to him and asked if he would help her with her groceries. He was shocked; normally people would avoid the pink-haired clown because of his appearance and aura. Hisoka thought on what the elderly woman had asked of him and accepted with a smile. The woman picked up two bags and handed them to Hisoka. He raised an eyebrow at this but took them without qualm.

"What is your name child?"

'_Child?'_

"It's Hisoka"

"Hisoka! What a lovely name, well you can call me Sue."

After this small exchange of words Hisoka walked next to 'Sue' and studied her appearance and movements. She looked to be in her late sixty's, her appearance was that of any elderly woman; small, hair in a bun, overly large skirt, and a regular shirt with a sweater over it.

"Hisoka dear would you pick that up for me?"

He hadn't even noticed that Sue had stopped to pick up something she dropped.

"hmm~?"

"I asked if you would pick that up."

Sue pointed to a can that read 'Canned Soup'. Hisoka didn't say anything he just went and picked it up. He looked at the old woman and then threw the can at someone behind her killing them on the spot. He waited for the woman's screams and ranting's, but nothing came, she was just standing there staring at him. He didn't know why but it felt unsettling to have her stare at him.

"Hisoka child, that is no way to treat a can of soup."

"Wha-"

"Don't interrupt me when I am speaking to you young man! Now I want you to go back to the store and buy me another can."

Hisoka was dumbfounded something like this has never happened to him before

'_Is she serious, why isn't she scared?'_

Hisoka didn't have much time to think before Sue was taking his bags and pushing in the direction of the store.

"Now, Now here's the money, it shouldn't be hard to find. Don't take too long I will wait here for you. Now go!"

Hisoka took the money and started to walk in the direction of the store.

'_Wait, why am I doing this?'_

He turned to look at her; she was moving to go sit on a bench not too far from where he was standing.

"I'll be back soon."

"Yes, yes be on your way now."

'_What a fascinating woman, she wasn't scared of me or what I did, and now she's ordering me around.'_

At that last thought Hisoka chuckled to himself

"and I'm letting her."

Hisoka was there and back in less than 10 minutes. He went and stood in front of Sue with his hand out and the can of soup in it. Sue looked him up and down then smiled and took the can.

"Thank you child. Now let's be on our way. I would like to get home in time to make dinner."

After half an hour they were at Sue's house. The house was small; it was in the style of a cottage with two big trees in the back and a small pond in the front surrounded by flowers. Sue opened the door and they went through. When Hisoka entered he was in what appeared to be a hall with one door to the left, two to the right, and one parallel to the front door. He saw Sue go through the one on the left and followed her. It was a kitchen/dining room; to the left of him was a small table that could seat three, and to the right was the kitchen. While looking at the room he noticed something about the walls.

'…_.the wallpaper has ..rubber ducks on it?'_

Hisoka smiled to himself and went to put the groceries on the countertop. Sue had already put hers down and was starting to put things away. After he set the groceries down he turned to leave but was stopped by a hand grabbing him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Leaving"

"No you're not you are going to stay here, help me put these groceries up, and then I will make you dinner for all your hard work today."

Hisoka was once again shocked, this old woman kept surprising him. He just nodded and started to help put away the groceries with a deep frown on his face.

'_how weird why don't I just leave… or better yet kill this old woman?'_

Hisoka didn't know why, he just felt like he couldn't say no to Sue. When they were done putting the groceries up, Sue turned to one of the cabinets and took something out. Hisoka couldn't see what it was but quickly found out when she turned back and put an apron on him. At this moment Hisoka couldn't move, his face had a look of horror plastered on it.

"I figured I would have you help me cook so that you wouldn't be bored stiff waiting."

She said this while getting the necessary ingredients

"Okay we are going to make homemade spaghetti. You like spaghetti right?"

Hisoka couldn't contain himself at this point, he started laughing uncontrollably. This old woman was a mystery to him. When he finally got control of himself he turned to her and said

"I will help you, and yes spaghetti is fine."

Sue smiled at him and gave him tomatoes to cut. Through this cooking process Hisoka was humming, smiling, and conversing with Sue on a matter of things.

'_It…was actually fun' _He had this thought after they had finished cooking.

They ate dinner talking every now and then, Hisoka didn't leave until a little after seven.

"You be careful now!"

"I will~" Hisoka said chuckling

* * *

On his way home he thought about today's events.

'_What a strange day I've had…I rather like strange' _Hisoka thought with a chuckle.

All the way to the hotel he had a scary grin plastered on his face making anyone who saw him run away, but little did they know that Hisoka was in a happy mood and didn't even notice the people on the streets running away, his mind was too focused on what had happened today.

* * *

Thank you for reading and Please review! :)


End file.
